


Rick and Morty's Quest for Love; or How I learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Dick

by Th3Baron



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aliens, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3Baron/pseuds/Th3Baron
Summary: When Beth needs help finding satisfaction an adventure in space follows.





	1. Chatper One; Huhuhu!

**Author's Note:**

> Baron Dickrich von Fotzstein-Schwanzhausen presents;
> 
> Rick and Morty's Quest for Love or:
> 
> How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Dick.
> 
> Preface: Greetings and salutation! Full disclosure, I may not truly be of the noble blood, head of a grande estate or even German. LOL. But I am of the opinion that if this fictional discourse does not get me any cred worthy of this self-bestowed title among my peers (that is you), then no man, woman or otherwise ever shall! So kindly trust in my afromentioned fic-cred, have yourself a beverage as steamy as this telling (very) and make yourelf comfortable.
> 
> Story contains: -Rick
> 
> -Morty
> 
> -Dick
> 
> -Aliens
> 
> -Space
> 
> -More
> 
> Kindly enjoy that which follows :-)

It was a balmy Thrusday afternoon where the Smith's occopied themselves like they did usually as any other Thrusday. Morty watched television while he tried to catch up on homework. Risk's hijinx had left him far behind the rest of his class, despite Rick's various tricks to keep his grades passable and his gujarantees he was learning much more on the road with him than at school.

Summer was doing her toe nails while trying to keep up with her social network on her mobile. She was paining different emoji onto each nail so that she could both have wonderfully decorated nails as well as the mans to use them for additional uses. There was nothing hipper than saying something like; 'Simon sure looks tight today', only to follow it up with by showing the :Sarcastic_Gnome: on your middle finger.

Then Jerry came home from taking a walk, sinc ehe had little better to do. He sighed and looked around the kitchen and decided to reread the newspaper. He wasn't sure why, it wasn't like any of the news stories gave him andy good vibes and going back over all the classifieds once more would only deperss him. This way it just seemed there were twice as many companies that wouldn't hire him.

Unexpectedly Beth stormed through the door.

"Yes!" She screamed as she stood in the opening with great shortness of breath, her arms aloft and hands balled in vcitorious fists.

"What's wrong!?" Jerry wondered.

"Wrong!? I just saved three horses, Jery. Everything is... AWESOME!" She replied and put even more effort into throwing her firsts into the air, bouncing her bust ever so lightly.

While he was happy his wife was having a good day it were her swaying breasts that brought him off his chair; "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you – Bethamine Smitch-Sanchez – you are the best woman who has ever lived!"

"That's right Jerry." She said as her voice turned slow and sultry. She approached him slowly lowring her arms and allowing them to softly rest on his shoulders, "And I deserve a reward, don't I?"

"A reward, you say?" Jerry said teasingly while he put his hands on her voluptious hips, "Now how would a good husband go about such a thing?"

"You know damn well what I need." She said as she narrowed her eyes and tightly gripped his shoulders, "Don't ruin this."

Jerry chuckled, but as he did so Beth pinched his shoulders ever harder and it quickly petered out; "I've been preparing for this moment. All I intend to ruin is your ability to sit down without being reminded ow what I've got in store for you."

"I doubt it, but I like your attitude." Beth said and kissed him violently.

Once she removed her writhing taste muscle from the depths of Jerry's gob she slowsly backed up and left Jerry to gather his thoughts. He reeled for a moment but then quickly got to thinking what his next move would be. Beth has little patients for him to begin with and she was even less inclined to dawdling now, he felt. The kids were upstairs, and while they were probably still unaware of their honry mother for the moment, there was no way they could commit to any ruination if he excorterd her to the master bedroom. Luckily the asnwer was obvious! Rick had not been seen or heard of since breakfast and the garage was entirely vacant. Jerry was pretty sure Rick even installed some fancyschmancy technosoundproofing to the place so it should be extra perfect for loud, passionate lovin'.

"Let us retire to the garage!" He said triumphantly.

That considerating gave Beth pause for a moment but then she smiled wrily; "Mmmmmh. My father does keep some veeeery interesting gizmos in there."

The very thought made Jerry's hairs stand up right and a shiver crawled down his spine. He wanted to touch as little of the stuff inside that garage as possible. Though he'd like his weedwacker back. But thoughts of wacking weed were shortlived as Beth sauntered over towards the garage door in a sultry fashion, all the while unbuttoning her shirt. Jerry loved that part, and he was nearly missing out! He followed hastily. Though he took care not to be too hasty. Got to be both cool AND shwift.

"Let me get that for you." He said once he caught p.

"Are you carrying me across the door as we-." She wondered, but then it danwed on her that Jerry was talking about her shirt as he was hopelessly groping for the last two buttons. No tthe door.

"I-I, uh, I need it." He said as he eventually got it unbottoned and persuaded her to remove shirt. He had to keep himself from smelling the shirt she wore to the clinic, though he longed for the fragrance of horses and sweat. Instead he opened the door and urged his heated woman into the next room.

"Sure you do." She said as she entered and flaunted her frilly purple bra that could barely keep a hold of her brazen boson. "But aside from the sight, what will you di with it, hmm?"  
"I need it to go somewhere else." He improvised.

"Yeah?" She urged him along running a moist finger from her mouth down her neck and along the curvature of her breast.

His first instinct was to throw the garmant on his face, but instead it might do better if it were on Beth's. In fact, he concluded, If he were to twist it up and tie it across her eyes he might keep her arousal high and her nether's ever damper.

"Whatever will you do next?" She wondered as her sensors were being deprived and bit her lip.

"Reward you for your deeds, of course." He replied and pushed her up against the counter wiping away the spacecrap Rick had assorted on them. Though he took care not to be too violent as each and any one of the gadgets and bobs could cause him to turn himself – or worse, Beth – into a Schmarlodion mite which lives exclusively in the galactic bilesnake's asscrack, or something. Once Beth got into positions Jerry put his hand firmly on her right breast and massaged it slowly.

"This is for horsey number one." He said while laying the swollen nipple bare and clenching it between his teeth, biting down playfully and lapping the tip with his mouth tentacle.

"Ah!" Beth moned in response to the nipple play.

"Whatever will the second equine reward you?" He teased. He put his left hand and her shoulderblade before letting it slip down to the small of her back to then slowly round the her shapely ass. His other hand still teased the nipple he had salivated on while the other worked on hiking up her skirt. Once he got the tight little penstriped number all the way across her rump he returned his hand on the left cheeck and groped it. Only to prepare it for the inevitable spank that was to be her second award.

"Oooh, yeah." She exclaimed as her body shuddered lightly. "Whatever will the third horsey gift me, Jerry?" She wondered impatiently.

He removed his hands from her body and observed her for a moment. A wide smile appearing on his face as she was barely staying on her feet, hanging onto the counter while her bother began to rhytmically sway, particularly luscious the hips.

"Perhaps I should let the stallion thank you personally." Jerry thought out loud as he decided it was time to undo his pants. It turned out to be somewhat of a challenge to get the denim past his erect bronco, but once he got beyond the buldge they fell audibly to the floor.

Beth licked her licps in anticipation, "Yeah, is he here? I can't see him. Let me hear him, Jerry."

"Huhuhuhu!" Jerry whinnied loudly and perhaps too enthousiadilly. Then he lay his towering shaft onto her belly. It bounced happily as Beth breathed and trembled and the penis itself throbbed to boot.

"Hello there, boy. Happy with your operation aren't you? Revovering nicely, yes?" Beth spoke in between heavy breathing.

Jerry really got into his role and could do little more but continue to whinny in response; "Huhuhu—Pfff" He breezed.

"Go on then." She pleaded as she took it to herself to pull her panties aside and brought her other hand to Jerry's dodongo in oder to guide it into her inner sanctum.

"Huhuhu!" Jerry exclaimed with a shudder. The second Beth's fingers brushed his shaft he released his batter uncontrollably. It landed on her hand, her stomach, thighs and her breasts.

Aside from the heavy breathing the both of them stood frozen and silent for ten dreadful seconds.

"Jerry!" Beth yelled beratingly to pierce the silence and threw off her blindfald.

"Huhu?" He replied, but no matter of horseplay could save the mood now.

"The fuck is this?" She berated him, "The not an actual fuck, Jerry!?"

"I got more in the tank, doll, please." Jerry pleaded.

She looked at him with a knowing look. She was all for make beleif, but a fantasy was not going to satisfy her carnal needs. Only a hard, live phallus would do.

"I'm under a lot of pressure, Beth." Jerry complained. "What's the deal with all this pressure?"

"Don't try to Seinfeld your way out of this, Smith." Beth growled.  
This comment sent Jerry shuffling outof the garage with his pants still around his ankles and sobbing all the way.


	2. Chapter Two; Pinky with the winky face

Beth claned herself and dressed herself while she remained in the garage. She did not want to go out dirty or half-dressed, in case the kids came downslairs. Not to mention that she could use a little distance between herself and her preposterously premature permanent partner. It was then that a swirling green and purple portal open out of nothing and Rick stepped through it carrying a large sad over his sghoulder.

"Dad!" Beth exclaimed with shock, "You'r here?"

Rick looked over to his daughter while taking a swig from his flask, "That's right, Beth, y-your eyeholes have correctly absorbed *burp* the light reflected from my figure, and, and sent them to your brain."

"I did not expect it!" She replied.

"The correct working of your eyes and and brain or my here being?"

"Neither." She said, "I'm just surprised."

Risk put down the bag he had returned from some other dimension with. As it touched the cold concrete floor of the garage it made w strange noice.

"What did you bring back with you?" Wondered Beth as she tried to divert Risk's attention from her being in the garage in the state that she was (smelly and unclean).

"Never mind that. Ignore the, uh, cut noises from the bag. Whatever I put in there isn't even worth even thinking about. W-whatever I do with sacks is nobody's business. And if it were it were their business to not worry about it, okay? It is not cute and they do not need your attention or, love or anything. They won't be making these noises or looking cute for m uch longer, I really expect, really think it'll be over soon." Rick made abundantly clear. "Now the real question; did you really need to have sex on my spacesciencecounter?"

"Sex, moi? Sex, here? Moi!?" Beth nervously tried to French her way out of her predicament.

"I'm an elderly man, Beth, I've produced more spermatozoa than even, like, a century old Bukkakezoid has ever been covered in. And, let me tell you, they need to be entirely covered at all times, because, it is how - that's how they live. They'd die otherwise, Beth! They're submerged in it at all times, can you even imagine? And yes, I've done the math, in my life I've produced approximately 1.28 times the amount. So you can safely assume I know what cum looks like in more situations than I care to admit."

"That's, uh, incredible." Beth decided, though she wasn't sure she really wanted to have this kind of information.

"What's incredible is that you'd have sex on my spacesciencecounter. Because, you see, Bukkakezoids are really kind of small, so it isn't – over a livetime it isn't that great of an achievement to produce that kind of spermatozoa. It requires being alive and being a man for long enough. Having sex on my spacesciencecounter requires effort, Beth!"

"Well, for what it is worth it should have required more effort as far as I'm concerned." Beth growled, still very much in need of release and greatly frustrated.

"S-sounds *burp* like Jerry." Rick said with achuckle. He noted that his flask was getting too empty fo rhis liking and went through the motions of opening the hidden compartment that hid a safe with inside it a lockbox that held a key to another compartment on the other side of the garage with – well, you understand it his booze stock was well hidden and protected.

"He's..." She started, "He's under a lot of pressure... You know." Despite her anger and frustration she had an unending loyalty to the husband of her children.

Rick mearely shrugged in response as he was in the laborous process of getting more inebriating beverages. It was not for him to get involved in his daughter's love life, though eh couldn't help but think her unfortunate sitations was better avoided and repaired. "It seems you both suffer, now."

"It is true, Im left empty and he shuffled off." She noted sadly.

"Jerry died!?" Rick drank deeply and was about to selebait but Beth corrected herself.

"Not his mortal coil, Dad! He had his pants around his hangles!"

"Oh... Oh, that shuffle. I know it. I know it really well." He sad with great sadness in his voice. He almost felt bad for Jerry. But litterally couldn't.

"Isn't there some extradimental way to both be faithful to my husband and God while having earthshattering orgasms, father?" Beth wondered aloud. It was not her first choice to ask her father for such a thing, but considering his expertise in, well, everything (except remaining sober or a being standup guy), she couldn't let the opportunity slip during her moment of weakness.

"That – that'd depend on y-your definition of 'faithful'." Rick said rather matter of factly.

"Uh... the arguably faithful kind?" Beth decided to put it.

"I can work with that *burp*." Rick believed. He'd have to collect Morty for this kind of auting, but he was used to a lot of weird crap by now. His mother's quest for love was surely just another minor speedhump he'd only whine about for a moment. Beth would be far more negatively inclined, but she was obviously in a dire need for a dicking that she might be oddly forgiving. So really, then, he only needed to decide on ther destination. The universe was full of fettid fortresses of feremonal frenzy that this was probbaly the greatest obstacle. Should they go to Outerrim Station 69? The Clitto-Phallux binary system? Intercoursia Minor? No, clearly their direction would be Orgasmolon Prime!

"So you're alright with this?" Beth asked. This all went rather quickly, she half expected her father to not be so forthcoming with assistance. She still wass't sure this is what she desired. Well, yes, she desired, for sure. She desired - nay, required to be sired! Though such deviant thoughts naggingly felt wrong to her sanitybrain.

Rick merely drank from his flask and shrugged. Was this supposed to be any weirder than what he'd been through time and time again? The alcohol dulls everything.

Every... Thing...(?)

"How will this work? How do you suppose we got about this?" Beth needed to know, for she was starting ot get nervous.

Rick sighed, "We'll take my spacecraft and hyperwarp the spacelanes over to O-*burp*-rgasmolos Prime where we'll check out the Frisky Nooky Federation's offering of-" And he used his fingers to indicate quotations; "'arguably faithful' methods to derive untold pleasures from."

"Sounds good."

"H-hold on there, Beth." Rick said rasiing a finger, "We'll need to take Morty with us, since, there the matter of – They'll expect me to return there and will be watching. So I'll need Morty to hide my brainwaves if we are to – u-unless you prefer your father to get apprehended while you get your funk on?" Rick explained, "Unless that's the kind of things that - that gets you hot under the collar?"

"Oh, no, dad! I never want to be a part again!" Beth exclaimed and then begruddingly added, "Morty will just have to come alond, I guess."

"Let us fetch him then. H-he's unlikely to be doing anything of import anyway." Rick said and headed upstairs with Geth cloesly in tow.

.

They found the door to Morty's bedroom open and while he was attempting to work diligently at his desk Summer lounged on his bed talking at him about her wonderfully painted nails and how brilliant they were.

"You see, I can something cheeky and then show them my pinky with the winky face."

"Or you can jst wink." Her mother suggested as they stepped through the door.

"Ewww. Grosss, mon!" Summer replied to her mother. Using your face in an attempt to communicate non-verbally was so last 1800's. She then proceeded to show her one of her toes with the barfy sick face painted on it.

"None of this even - this doesn't remotely intersts me at all; Morty we've got to go into space to get your mom an orga-*burp*-sm." Rick interruptured.

"Get mom a what now!?" Summer was shocked and frantically trying to remember which nail had the suprised gasping face on it.

"An or-*burp*-gasm." Rick reitterated.

"Wha-" Summer wanted to be sure.

"No! N-n-no, no no. N-nope." Morty intterupted her, "You know what he's saying, I know what he's saying. E-everybody k-knows he's talking about getting m-m-mom off! And there is no way I-I'll be any part of it."

"Your very existance is a part of me getting off, young man!" Beth responded viciously.

Beth had given everyone in the room uncontrollable shivers, lucikkly Rick had alcohol handy and he quickly tabalized. "Alright, that settles that then." He decided after a couple of awekward seconds. "Let's head out onto the road *burp*- Spaceroad - We're going!"

Morty was dejected and defeated as he marched out of his room after grandpa Rick. His mother patting him comfortably on his shoulders, but to no avail.

"Uh, so... Does that mean I can come along too...?" Summer wondered as she followed them around.

"No, dear, I don't think we should make this worse than it already is." Beth felt.

"Wasn't I a part of you getting off just as much as Morty?" Summer inquired.

Beth chortled softly, "No, that instance was pretty much just your father." She revealed.

Morty was instantly aware of what terrible that comment was and hoped Rick could perhaps spin it around, but he remained oblivious, so he had no other choise than tho punch him in the side.

"Wubalubadubrubs!" He involuntarily spouted. "Whatwhat?" He wondered.

"Tell Summer mother was joking." Morty whipsered.

"Oh, oh, sure." Rick said before burping and then saying, "Ha ha ha! Beth, you silly daughter, you. She was – it was just a joke, Summer."

That probably wouldn't quite be enough so Morty requested further; "Tell her she can come along as well, Rick."

"What? N-nah, that's not – I don't want that." He replied, but a short jab later he couldn't help put continue saying; "Wudacrubaschmupdub! Ha ha! You should come along, Summer! Everyone – everyone but Jerry – aaaaaaaadventuuuuure!"

"Yaaaaay!" Sumer rejoiced, "Going on a wuest for love!"

"Ugh..." Beth groaned, but she realized there was little she could do without seriously upsetting her eldest further. But if her father was going to invite her daughter along on a trip to outerwpace so that she can get her freak on, yet remain faithful to Jerry somehow, and orgasm like never before, she really needed a swig or two from her father's flask to keep her from remaining strong.

"Gimme some of that." She said once the kids were busy getting in the back of the spacevecihle. Rick was resenting but eventually handed her his flask and Beth then proceeded to take a great number of gulps before taking it off her lips and releasing a pleased; "Aaaaaah! That hit the spot."

"Yeah, I think that's more than enough – just get in there – vamanos!" Announced Rik

With everyone seated the doors closed and the vehicle buzzed to life, lifted off and set a course to Orgasmolon Prime.


	3. Cxhatper Three; Dazzle me, Penisman

Oh, glorious Orgasmolon Prime. The superior smjutty state in the universe. The n umber one nation of nakedry. And with a milky white moon called Cumsplozix to boob! Even from orbit it fanned the flames of your loins; the warm pink light of the star it orbits excentuates the luscious edges of its continents delicately. Once they closed in further it became apparent how the phallic plantlife grew in unison with alien built curvy architecture. And once on streetlevel there were, well, just a whole lot of aliens. It was hard to tell if htey were dressed particularly revealingly or if they were being exceptionally physical towards each other. Though smarmy music floating on the wind surely had a titulating quality for sure, you could only imagine the aliens walking by were shippering sweet nothings in each other ears, or perhaps depraved notions?

"Alright. Welcome to the Frisky Nooky Federation, everybody." Rick asid as they had all exited the vehicle and gotten a moment to take in the alien surroundings. "That's where we're headed." He said as he pointed twoards a giant neon sign with 'The Sexpit of Preposterous Pleasure and Perversion' written on it. Underneath the letter was a picture of a pit with images of phalloids, tentacles and less easily distinguishable shapes protruding out. Every second the lights rotated to make it seem like the protrusions wiggled enticingly.

Morty sighed, why was he being dragged back to this place again? Sure, Rick had gotten him a sexbot that he got pregnatna and all, but to have that hanging over him for all these times Rick feels like stuffing hif face down a non-amalian sexasophagus or some such. He didn't want to hear another word about how the Zarbulex's earhole is the tightest vaginelike orafice he'd ever stuck his 'thundering lightingrod into' either. Supposedly Ricks ejactulation sounded like a waterfall of chocolatesaus crashing onto frosted cornflakes. Morty was sure that revelation had ruined his taste for chocolate and corn for ever. Even though eh was pretty sure Rick had made it up, what kind of Zrbulex even knows about frosted cornflakes!?

"SexPIT?" Summer commented, since there was a rather obvious lack of a pit as they stood before a simple building that could pass for an alien supermarkte.

"It is a pro-*burp*-ial pit, Summer." Rick said nonplussed.

"As long as there's sex, damnit." Beth said and decided that the standing around was getting in the way of having her insides stirred. Thusly she dedicded to march up to the sliding doors and without taking even a moment for the others to follow her disappeared behind the swishing doors.

"How long do you think – what'll Damon do with your mom, Morty?" Rick wondered rather excitedly.

Morty shurgged. Damon was nothing but a bright green barbed penis that slithered around on a plethora of writhing tentacles with a couple of huge butg eyes on long stalks and rediculously large ears. Nice enough of a guy, though, if a little unassertive. Assuming it was a guy, anyway. Demon is a dude name... And barbed peni are fairly masculine...

"Who is Damon?" Wondered Summer as Morty made his way towards the sliding doors and she and Rick followed.

"J-just the custodian. Keeps an eye on all the exhibits – make ssure things go smootmy. All tha tjazz." Rick explained.

Once the doors slid open once more they found Beth with her hands on her hips tapping her foot. "You'd think in the room with just a giant alien dick that's who you need to talk to for some fucking, but this pecker has no spunk." She complained to her father.

"Let me handle this, Beth." He said before taking a swig from his flask and approaching the cowering penis behind the desk. "Yo, D-dowg!"

"Big R!" Damon said adn immediately perked up, "Back for aonther round with Seymour, are you? you lecherous so and so?"

"Nah, hnah, I'm good. We're here for my daughter." Rick said.

"Wosw, wow, wow." Damon objected, "Any spawn from sexpit activities can't be claimed."

"That's cool – I know. I meant h-*burp*-rr." Rick said pointing to Beth who glared in their direction.

The gright green dick's bolbous insect eyestalks rapidly inspected Rick then Beth, then Rick and back to bedth. "Really?" It was unsure.

Rick nodded affirmingly.

"Oh, you brought lil' bitch as well." Damon said and waved his giant left earlobe at Morty. "Is the other one your daughter's pet?"

Rick cackled softly buet quickly spoke, "Not quite, but explaining the intricacies – explaining anything about humans – I won't waste your time." He decided.

"Will they both be playig in the cockpit?" He wondered, remimbering Morty usually retired to the ballpit that was filled with phallic shapes instead of balls while staring into the dsitance blankly.

"No, look – seriously, my daughter needs and org-*burp*-gams. Let's focus on that."

"You know we don't serve nymphos, that's asking for trouble." Derrick reminded him.

"I don't know." Said Rick, "We all need a little nympho trouble no and again, am I right? Right!?"

"... Dude, that's talking about your taughter..." Damon said seeminly disgusted, but then quickly flicked, "I didg it, Redickarick!"

"Awwwright!"Rick said and helpd up his hand so that Derrick good give him a lobe-highfive. And Damon did not leave him hanging for long.

"Alright, I'm going to forget what you said as you entered, Ricks daughet" Damon said as he approached the other three as they stood a little iddle away, "Don't make me rwgret it and the entire range of the Sexpit of Preposterous Pleasure and Perversion is at your beck and call!"

"Dazzle me, penisman." Beth said dryly with her arms still crossed.

"Dazzle? Oh, we be dazzling, darling." Damon assured her as the security doors into sexpit slowly and dramatically opened, "We be steamy, Steven. We be -"

"Yeah, yeah." Beth asid but couldn't be bothered to wait for the door to open completely and simply slid through the crack that had appeared, with her oaffspring following right behind.

"You know I like the theatrics, but that needed work." Rick said and comfortingly padded one of his ears.

The ahllway beyond the door stetched as far as the eye could see with many branches running of it. The chambers they rounded had windows that offered a view of the creatues within. Many of these rooms were already in use and fathered amy different aliens, sometimes countless. Others had a creature or multiple of the same species milling around and minding their own business as they awaited the introduction of a willing partner.

Beth was looking through one window wondering how any of these things would be able to get her satisfied. Sure, she had more than once considered how aliens would bein hger endless pleasure with their writing organs all over her sweaty body, but the reality was filled with chirldren's stuffed anmals chipped to bits and put together rnandomly. That or ghastly nightmares, but she didn't expect they'd be able to scare an orgasm out of her.

Damon opened a particular door and beckoned everone to join him for his first suggestion. "This little number likes to dpeloy a coctail of aphrodisiacs adn then proceeds to writhe and squirm all over your most sensitive whatever-you-calls-ems until you poop out every last inch of your love spores."

"That's not how humans – or really anything works, Damon." Rick noted, "But at least *burp* the beginning sounded – d-did you like the beginning of that, Beth? That sounded good to me."

"I think you only like it because he said coctail." Beth thought, though even she had to admti, "He may have been on to something, but where is this creature? We need some reference."

Daman's earlobe wiggled in the direction of large shell lying in the corner of the room.

"Gastropods, w-why did it have to be *boyp* - I don't like gastropods." Rick quickly took out his flask and drank.

"Space sluguloid, techincally." Damon stated.

"Nye. Little pedestrian." Beth thought, he had come to space for something a little more alien, not snalien.

Summer on the other hand was intrigued by the large circular dormisary and the kind of creature that might inhabit it. She approached carefully but her little bother was afraid any steps towards it were a mistake and tred to keep her from approaching. Rick had long since stepped out, since he'd rather not be in the same room as the creature and Beth too would much rather move on. Damon lingered by the door, wondering if he should call the pets back to their masters, but was unsure of proper eticette, and Redickerick's daughter might not be pleased with him.

"Hey Damon, hey. Why don't we let the kids stay hwere while we move on and get Beth down to business."

"Dad, we can't leave them with a horny space slug." Beth objected.

Damon thought it was adorable the two considered them family, though regardless sleaving them behind seemed less than ideal.

"You really want to have them be a part – involve them more than you already have? We can ditch them here and now *burp* and you can be free of their judgement." Rick continued, "It's just a slug."

"Space sluguloid." Damon reitterated.

"Harmless and slow." Rick portrayed.

"Haven't killed anyone yet." Damon reassured.

"I would feel better, they are making this uncomfortable." She shared, "Theygh you aren't making it better either."

"I could let you and Damon go around alone."

"Oh no, please don't!" Damon immediately pleaded

"But, but, but!" Rick added, "I can help guide you in this unfamiliar world better than Damon can and besides, I've never once complained about you fucking Jerry. So nothing within these walls would flinch me."

"That's so sweet." Beth thought.

And without any prior warning or goodbyes the adults vacated the room and the door shut with an ominous swiss.

"I think it is asleep." Summer said to Morty as they wre standing in the middle of the room and nothing had jet to happen. She showed her little brother a nail with a little said face painted on it.

"Co-c-come on, Summer, leave it alone." Morty felt.

"I haven't done anything to it, twerp." She noted.

And while that was true, the shell suddenly shook and two slimy tendrils appeared from under the shell.

"Awww, sluggywuggy is wakeywakey." Summer gleefully shared.

"All the more reason to g-get back to-" Morty began to suggest, but then foudn the other three gone and the door closed, "Ah! We-we-we're alone with this thing in here!" He shouted and pulled on Summer's shoulder to get them both back to the door.

"Be a man, Morty!" Summer commanded as she observed the sluguloid's head appearing from its resting place. It had two long tentacles on the top of its slimly pinkish head with two smaller feelers below them and another darker tentacle coming out of just one side. Perhaps it wasn't quite a tentacle, but more like a spike or a barb.

Summer's attention had bearly been able to discern anything about the fifth element when a forceful 'floop' was heard and the barb carreened through the air, headed for the youngins. With a sickening 'slickt' it penetrated itself into supple human meat, and the beast hastened its pace to follow its projectile.

Not that it was very fast, of course, though it clearly did its utmost, even leaving the shell behind.

But that also didn't matter! Morty had been caught by the spike in his lower leg and screamed like he was seriously wounded.

"Ahg, ah! Aha! Aghrabah!" He bargled and found himself becoming unable to move.

All the while the best approacheth.


	4. Chapter Four; Yogurt with fruitsyrup

The door siwshed open with a huff and before them they found a deep red fleshy mass covered in orafices upon orafices.

"Behold, the Holeulon!" Said Devon.

Beth looked at Rick questioningly. Rick shrugged in return. Surely a couple of the many holes hid sexojects for Beth's pleasure.

"Choose your opening, but choose carefully." Damon said menacingly and laughed.

Berth's look to Rick turnip into a glare.

"So, like, do you have to pull the dick out of there or – or whatever type dealio this this thing has up in there." Rick asked Damon.

"It is a flseshy hole creature. All of them smooth and muscular, though some of them might have teeth or acids at the far end. That's the thrill!" Damon explained.

"Yeah, ok, kind of getting a boner." Rick said.

"Oy!" Beth bellowed upset.

"But we're not here for me – this is for Beth." He continued.

"So, go on then, whip it out and take your pick!" Damon encouraged her. "And don't worry, any damage taken can easily be repaired, you're in space after all!"

"Yeah, I can turn in my stamp cared for 33% off on reconstructive surgery. Though I'm saving up for an espresso machine..." Rick noted. "Of course that is neither here nor there when this entire creature has apparently no use for a woman."

Damon the giant penis tilted itself to the side in bewilderment; "Woman?"

"Yes, that's right, I'm his dauughter. A woman!" Beth screamed at Damon.

"I do not fallow." Said Damon.

"She lacks a *burtp* penis , dude." Rick said.

"I have boobs even." Beth noted ashse grabbed them and squished them.

"So no penis but more chestmeat?" Damon wanted to get it clearly.

"YES."

"You can put that in one of the hoes too." Damon figured.

"I"m not putting my tit in a flesh hole!" Beth became quite irate.

"Actually, that's – he's finally said something sort of reasonable, Beth." Rick thought.

"I'm a helper!" Damon noted.

Beth ignored the alien's fraudulent claim and stated; "I need something – anything! Anything stirring up my vagina with force and vigour."

"Oh. Oooooooh." Damon said, "Why didn't you say so sooner!?"

Then the green phallus slithered over to Rick, turned to him and used his ear to cup Rick's ear before attempting to wshiper, "So, I take it she wants a spoon?" He wanted to be sure, "And is a vagina like one of those cups of yogurt with fruitsyrup or something? You think she'd share one with me? I could really go for some yogurt, you know."

As Rick listened his eyes went wide. What a hopeless phallus. Only more drink could help Rick's poor brain now if he were to educate Damon. He chucked his flask down his throat and sallowed hard.

"N-no, man, a vagina is like – look, the penis go*burp*es there." But before Damon could get any ideas of yogurt covered dicks, Rick continued, "It's a woman's body part for sex."

"Ok, that kind of makes sense." Damon said, though clearly somewhat disappointed, "So it's like a mouth?"

"Not really – it haps lips – but, that really isn't the important part. Babys come out of there, alright."

"So a mouthcloaca?"

"Sure, Damon. A cloaca." Rick decided with a sigh. He'd take another drink but figuratively couldn't.

"Cool, cool. Lots of people come here to have stuff put up their egghole." " Damon finally turned back to Beth and smiled a toothy grin, "Wéve got just the thing." He announced, "Follow me, please."

.

Meanwhile...

"What are you reading, Summer. W-w-why aren't you working on the door!?" Morty asked mortified.

"Did you know that thing lodged in your leg is a 'love dart'?" Summer asked.

"The door, Summer! Don't sit there r-r-r-reading aliensexwikiphilia. Get us out of here!"

"The love dart improves the amount of eggs the sluguloid's partner lays due to a variety of hormones that are in it." She read out loud while ignoring Morty's pleas. "This is interesting, and who knows, maybe there's something useful on here."

"I'd be more comfortable learing in the hallway." Morty said as he tried crawling away from the tirelessly approaching sluguloid. However the dart in his leg diabled his legs and made crawling very cumbersome.

"I've told you, the door terminal says; 'portal prohibited while porking in progress'. There is no override." Summer reminded her brother. "How many eggs do you thing these creatures can lay?"

Morty sobbed uncontrolably.

"That's right. A lot." She said with glee.

"Please ujsut h-h-hjelp me." Morty pleaded.

"I am." Said Summer, "Mostly, sortof." She showed off a thumbnail, no doubt to confey a message stupidly, but Morty was too far way to be able to make sense of it, or even close to the right state of mind to be interested.

"The ghing is g-getting – he's r-really close now." Morty announced. "He'll eat me summer."

"Oooh, good call, I wonder what they eat!" Sumer said and began browsing for information.

"Please don't eat people. P-please don't eat people. Please don't eat p-p-people." Morty seemed to chant softly as he clawed through the grimy dirt that covered the room's floor.

It took Summer a while to comprehend the basics, but eventually she said; "They eat the vomit poop of these giant floaty zeppelin creatures from their home world."

"Ok, that's not people." Morty knew and sighed of relief.

"But lacking that, they'll eat anything." Summer continued. "And a full gorwn sluguloid needs eats about 80 pounds per day."

"H-he's hungry isn't he? Tell me he's not hungry. Tell him I'm n-nothing like zeppelin poop!"

"Calm down!" She said, "She doesn't want to eat you. It's calle da love dart for a reason, dingus."

"I don't understand. The dart was for laying eggs."

"They're hermaphrodites, they shoot each other. In this case she is just telling you you're her mate, I think."

"I'm not her friend, Summer!"

Summer sighed.

.

Many rooms over...

"This had better be good. I can't take another disappointment like last time." Beth said grumpily as Damon the giant penis punched in the access code to a chamber.

"I'm telling you, that's not usually the response we see from the tentacle monster."

"You promised me it'd rip off my clothes and greedily use all possible ways my body could provide to squeeze its hot, sticky goo out of its numberless cosks to eventually leave me covered, inflated and stretched."

"That's the gist of it, though, honestly my descrpition was more livid, in depth and generally amorous." Damon felt.

"Don't remind me." Beth growled, the stupidly erotic description had not just drenched her panties, but so much of her juices had flown down her supple thighs that she now had puddles in her shoes. She could still feel her feminine insides burning – yearning for a churning.

"The crature has a biological need to fuck. That's th eonly way it can release the goop that is actually toxic to the creature. It can only poop through orgasms... And we'd denied release for a week already. But considering it's reaction to the both of you that tentacle monsters are actually allergic to humans."

"The Japs – Japanese can't get t-them all right." Rick said with a shrug and a burp.

"Just make sure this isn't another clit tease." Beth muttered.

"Well, these fellows are a little different," Damon admitted, "But known to be very satisfactory."

Before them was a room filled with rather large insects. The room itself was decorated with numerous alien trinkets. Some perhaps toys, others furniture and perhaps even tools. The insect-like creatures themselves were colorful and winged. Perhaps much like bees, if bees could grow the size of a golden retriever. They chirped a weird little noise at each other as their heads with large eyes turned to their visitors.

Damone waved an ear at them, "Heya." He said.

"Do they understand us?" Beth wondered.

"Not exactly. They don't talk or really understand peech, but are clever enough to understand some general forms of communications."

"So these – they're like insect-dolphins, or or something." Rick figured.

"Oh, you know about those horney water fuckers, huh?" Damon was surprised, "They're popular with our aquatic clientelle, and also very clever, yes."

"Intelligence is a turn on." Beth noted.

Rick quired a brow. However did Jerry get into her pants, he wondered.

As they conversed some of the beelians had started to approach, cautiously walking over or gently buzzing towards them, while many others of the two dozen in the room preferred to just observe.

"So what do they do?" Beth wanted to know. "They don't exactly spout xexappeal to me."

"For carapaced creatures they're known to have a delicate touch. Not soft and warm, but their hard and rigid features can still do quite a number on you. They also produce a nectar that aphrodicilizes strongly. But most of all the stinger you see on their lower body can also extend and morph into a large, hard tube for the transferrance of eggs."

"Ah, come on, man, Damnon." Rick complained, "That won't – Beth needs a little more than that. Dicks, dude!"

"Hmmm..." Beth thought for a moment, "Now, now, dad. I'm not convinced yet, but maybe this can be salvaged."

"What do you need?" Damon asked.

"Tell me..." She began, "What size are these eggs?" She asked.

"Ugh." Rick complained, but his daughter was using her hands to indicate the size of a pea and awaited Damon's response.

"Oh, no, no, no." He said, "Bigger."

Beth's hands indicated teh size of a ping-pong ball.

"Bigger."

Beth looked at him, to make sure he was serious. But as far as a large green penisman can be serious, Damon appeared to be. So her hands formed the shape of a chicken egg.

"Still bigger."

Beth bit her lip, what size of aggs could these insects possibly lay. But at this rate the idea of having these insects insert their stinger annex ovipositor into her quivering innards was becoming an ever more enticing prospect. She decided to indicate the size of a tennisball and bit just a little harder into her soft pillowy lower lip.

Damon pondered for a moment and said, "About that size for the smaller specimens. A bit larger probably for some of the older ones.

"Hhhaa." Beth moaned sofftly. That'd probably be the extent of what she could handle. Perhaps a little too much even, but she felt the need to find out for certain. "How do we go about this?" She wanted to know.

Rick threw his hands up into the air, but didn't say anything and just decided to sigh and a very loud burp.

"Step forward." Suggested Damon.

And step forward Beth did. Now she was in the middle of a half circle of half a dozen beelians.

"Don't worry, these critters love to please. You're in control." He told Beth.

Beth took a deep breath and tried to relax her muscles some, though the aliens surrounding her and the unknown excitement ahead kept her a little tense nonetheless. She shivered in anticipation.

"Remmeber, they're clever so they'll follow your lead. They've done this many times before, they'll more than likely perfectly follow your cues." Damon continued. "I suggest you strip."

Beth nodded in response to the suggestiong, though her hands rested on her stomach for a few moments longer before they finally and slowly traveled up her blouse. Her breathing grew shallower and quicker as she brought herself to unbottoning her shirt in close proximity to a couple of these creatures that were staring at her and awaited patiently.

They did not move as button after button loosened and the fabric fell ever further to the side of her rhythimcally rolling bossom. Though the act did appear to attract the attention of those creatures that remained in the back and ever more facetted eyes were now fixed on her. With the last button undone she pondered. Would any of them approach and fondle her chest. Would they they sic their stickly mandibles for nibbles on her nipples?

"Go on." Damon encouraged her as he noticed her lenghty pause.

He was right. She hadn't even really removed a single article of clothing yet, the beelians didn't yet know what was expected. She slowly drew the fabric of her blouse past her left shoulder and slowly retracted her arm. The light breeze in the room tickled her now exposed side and she shivered lightly, though this did not deter her for even e moment from doing the same with her right shoulder. Now her soft silken blouse hung loosely on the tips of her fingers. She played with the fabric for a moment while deciding what to do next. She playfully flicked the blouse up into the air and sent it fluttering towards the creature that had dared to venture closest.

The gathered creatures looked at the garment and motionlessly observed as it fell on top of th ehead of one of them. The giant bee was surpsied and quickly hopped into th eair and flew back a bit. The blouse easily slipped off its crapaced head and fell in a heap on the ground. Beth tittered at the reaction, playhing with them was fun. The beelian inspected the blouse that had covered its head and several other creatures came in from the back of the room to also take a closer look. They had been fairly silent since Beth had stepped forward but now there was a back and forth of clicking and grating sounds. Two of the closest creatures decided to come even closer, cautiously and ever staring – wondering what the woman mignt do next.

Beth looked at the closest ones and smiled warmly at them. Perhaps they wanted a closer look at some of her clothing too? She decided it was time to take her heels off and as previously did so slowly. She bent over while bringing up her leg and aptly freed her apatizing feet free. Once she had both shoos in hand she bent over once more and streched out in order to put the pair of them in front of the closest inquisitor. It reacted slowly and shyly, but once it saw its chance it moved in and grabbed them before flying off into a corner with its prize. That wasn't exactly what Beth wanted or expected, but she wasn't going to let it slow her down any.

Next up was her skirt. She loosened it and now that it was not so tightly wrapped around her hips she wriggled her bottom and pulled on the fabric softly to slowly but surely have the skirt slip off her curvy hips. Once her full rear pillows were revealed the garment came off easily and Beth gently stepped out of it. She twirled with it a little and then threw it at a close by critter. It knew what to expect at this point and deftly fluttered up and backwards to dodge the skirt, but landed on top of it the second it hit the ground. It inspected it for a moment with its large eyes scanning it closely, but an article of clothing would not do for this intrepid insect inspector. He decided to close in further, leaving the skirt behind for others less bold.

Beth could now, if she pseased, outstretch her hand and touch the creature. She motioned her hand towards it for a moment, but she stopped herself half way. And then very slowly and carefully with a single finger outstretched went slowly for the top of its head. The creature leaned in and then she was in contact with the creature's smooth carapace. She ran her finger across it some; it was smooth but with nlittle nuanced dimples and features. She ran her finger towards one of its antennas and carefully ran her finger up it. It wiggled lightly as she touched it, but the crature allowed her trouch.

This satisfied Beth's curiosity for the moment. She should probably finish undressing, though she hesitated and swalloed hard before finally committing. Her hands reached for the clasp that kept her brassier tightly wrapped around her bouncy bust. But once it loosened she felt a tingling ass he exposed her mammaries for the viewing pleasure of the large insects before her. They stared as they had done before and she stared back for a moment. It felt like a larger move than the creatures gave her credit for, but she supposed mammalian secondary sexual charactaristics didn't exactly get a rise out of them. She was rather proud of her sizable assets and a little dissappointed, but she supposed it was just their loss, then. Her tits were tops, baby! She smiled as she thought this to herself, damned be the lukewarm reception.

All the while her tittystrangler had been grabbed by the mandibles of the closest bee and passed along towards the back. The creatures were indeed starting to anticipate her needs and taking care of her clothing for her. She was a little occupied and only really noticed once her bra was already far out of reach. Not that it bothered her at this point, in fact she was excited at the prospect of becoming entirely naked before this alien crowd. She had to calm herself or she risked ripping her own panties off and brazenly reveal her keel with zeal! So she took care to take it slow and savor the moment as her beyond soaked undies rolled off her buttox and left her labia bare. Her goopy juices, which had once again started flooding from her naughty cavity, had turned thick and sticky, stretching with the removal of her panties until finally breaking and dripping from slightly gaping lips.

With her panties slowly coming down her legs the closest beelian once again took action and came in to help Beth drag her final piece of lingerie off her legs, but Beth gently clapsed its head and held it still. She pulled it upward lightly and moaned softly; "Perhaps you should aim a little higher..."


	5. Chapter Fife; Two-way Seedhose

There was a deafening silence in the room. Morty stared down at the sluguloid that now sat on his feet. He could crawl no further. She had caught him. The creature too had halted further movement. Only its tentacles wiggled lightly; the lower ones hovering over the fabric of his jeans, the upper ones pointed towards Morty's visage. Their dark spots fixed on her subject's own peepers. Something was making uncomfortable, rtelatively, of course. A feeling of wetness tikkel his feet. Morty wiggled his toes and felt slime sloshing in between them.

His shoes! His socks! Famished. Melted away.

He grit his teeth, the slug would eat him now. Devour him after aciding him into mangoop with a straw. Thou, while his feet swam in slime he eflt no pain, no sensation other than a softwet embrace. It was then that the beast's long form started to slither again forward. She squirted more of her slime audibly as it climbed up his pants. It flowed extravagently from under her slugskirt.

"M-m-m-m-my pants!" Morty shrieked. "Why does it eat my pants but not my flesh!?"

"That's how monster slime works." Summer knew, "The Japanese are never wrong. It is well documented in their mediea."

"Wait, anime is actually i0-i-inf-f-f-formative!?" Morty never would have guesed.

"Hehe." Summer chuckled nerviously, "Yeah... 'anime'..."

The slug didn't phase by the banter and slithered upwardly all the while the human siblings were distracted by fappable material of an oriental origin. The pantlegs sizzled away like mist before the sun's rays. Once her liquids began to splash onto his bludgnin crotsh the material instantly gave way to both the ooze and the internal force of Morty's savage erection. A swift and sudden boing of throbbing meat ended any prior discussion. Everyone was taken out back amd shocked. Not evern Morty recognised his wizard's staff (+1 to charm)! It had grown taller, thicker and hard like a steel girder.

Despite the even more Nihonian documentaries about giant schlongs, Summer was still stunnde. This was her little brother after all, his supersoaker really shouldn't be this super or attractive, that was just plane wrong. Ans so she struggled with the image of her brother's towering lightning rod, attracting her gaze as if a million volts of electricity.

The slug on its turn also stopped its forward momentum to admire its love dart's jandy work. It's lower tentacles had been shy to grope Morty's pink flesh, bu tthey now approached without apprehanson and slithered onto base of the physically inflated phallic phenomenon.

"Ah!" Morty let out something between a shriek and a moan. How sensative his cosk was! Even the light rub of the moist tentacles sent a twitch through his monsterous member that reverberated through his entire body. Like an epeleptic seizure of pleasure.

As she continued to rub with her tentacles, gently and slowly, she turned her head and revealed an odd deformpation.

While Morty had trouble focussing on anything but his almighty erection, Summer managed to pry her eyes away for long enough to wonder what the slug had in mind with her brother. For some reason she imagined the creature would look to Morty for some slimy cuddles. Perhaps a fondle or a little grope, but that didn't explain the scene before her. This dick – this abnormal abomination – wasn't an apparition but a real penile condition! Thus she returned to the console next to her to glean more about the being. She did remember it being hermaphrodidick but other than that it didn't really know how it mated. She quickly found further information as the slug was already putting the next step into motion.

From the side of her head – the location of her slugulan naughty bits – emerged a slender tendril. Becoming ever longer and larger it started to menacingly circle around Morty's most prominent feature (his dick). Summer learned this was the Sluguloid's own paternal pants panther. Though, in a weird and complicated way also her hoo-hoo, since her seedhose wasn't a one way street.

The creature cared not for Summer's thoughts on her physiology and her femmember continued sprining into further action, distracting the girl from otherwise even more expoisition. After extending a long way the slug's schlonguloid began to coil and curl around the inhumane coitus organ attached to Morty's lower adbomen. The boy had barely gotten his senses back from the tentacles touching him when the next organ groped him all across his humungous pole. While the sensation would otherwise have sent him into another bout of uncontrolable spasms, the slug's grip was keeping him steady, but not in an oppresive fashion. He mearely shivered as the sensation sent joyshivers down his spinal column instead of splashing about like a fish on the dry. Though in another sense he most certainly was like a fish, if you were to picture his penis as the fish mouth and the slug's penis as the hook. Yes, the beast had landed a big catch, for sure! And she didn't believe in just throwing him back into the water...

.

Elsewhere...

Beth was ejoining herself as the alien insects pleasured her body at her command. The intrepid first bee of large proportion had been working on tirelessly on stimulating the realm beyond her labial gates with whatever passed for a tongue on these creatures(1). It felt nothing like anything she'd ever had betwixed her generous glutes. The tongue was rigid and leathery coated economically with a shimmering layer of lubricant. Though its most defining feature were the hairs that covered it; some like whiskers, large and defiant. Bending to her folds only because htey had not the force to resist, yet wiggling and scraping as the motions of her inner walls and the goneu independantly moved. After that the hairs becomes smaller and more numerous, providing the sensation of a soft brush down to a soft feathery carress.

And it was this tongue that actualy had little mouths on it; the hairs helped gather nectar and the mouths sucked it in. So all the while the tongue and its many hears stimulated Beth's crevace, her body's liquid response was eagerly slurped up. She was receiving tiny, loving little kisses from cervix to vulva. It was her positive response to this treatment that had attracted additional insectrs to swarm to her and use their tongues on different parts of her body.

Beth soon found that hoovering up heaps of cooch-hooch wasn't all these bees used their tongues for; one of them flew up to her head and extended it towards her mouth. The whiskers tickled her nose as she got a good look at what was currently making her weak in the knees. Though it didn't look all that enticing she found it smelled awfully sweet. She noted the large pores could also secrete a syrupy amber liquid. The creature seemed excited, the syrup was flowing violently and started drooping in long thick droplets, so she decided to stick out her tongue and lap up a droplet.

"Ahhhh." She let out a delighted breath as the amber honey melted on her tongue. She wanted to bring her tongue back in between her cheecks and slosh the thick nectar around in her mouth, but the creature rightly deduced its produce was appreciated and its tongue followed Beth's into her mouth, bringing the juices straight to where it was needed. It was a bit unexpected, and rather proactive of the creature, but after a signle surprised moan of objection she quickly aclimated and found the influx of juice. It filled her mouth and trickled down her throat, leaving a nice hot tingling feeling behind that she could slowly feel spreading further across her already sizzling body.

Two more critters swooped in and put their mouths to good use, rubbing the protrution on a nipple each, leaving behind glissening nextrar. Their mandibles gently massaged her bust while the mouths kissed her bullet-like nipples and surrounding aureola. The amount of different weird stimulations were an overwhemling sensation for Beth, luckily the bees helped keep her from falling over. She wasn't sure where she should focus as it seemed like all her weakest spots were constantly taken advantage of.

"Hey Rick..." Damon spoke peircing a silence between the two that had not been broken since Deth had started stripping. "Hey Rick." He said once more, since the crazed scientist was not responding.

"Hm?" He eventually murmered as Damon bumped into him to get his attention.

"Would you... Would you mind giving me a rub?" Damon requisted.

"What?" Rick wasn't quite paying attention and didn't quite get what Damon wanted from him.

"Yeah, just a little bit of a rub. If you could just put your arm around me and rub a little, that'd be great." Damon said, "You don't need both down your pants..." He added. One hand per dick should be ample after all.

"..." Rick refused to respond initially, the fact that he was involuntarily enjoying his daughter's sensual situation was not something he wanted to verbally acknowledge, but after a deep sigh he pulled his left hand out of his pants and reluctantly wrapped it halfway around Damon, "Fine..."

Damon purred happily as Rick awkwardly began to slowly move his arm along his form. In order to get a better effect he decided to gently dry hump up against Rick, just not too vigorously or it might peeve Rick off. In general they'd rather not draw too much attention to their situation where possible...

.

Returning to the siblings...

The slog's embrace of Morty's towering manhood had turnip into a rather remarkable dance as the creature's dicklike tentacle had changed form; it was no longer a slightly transluscent, sticky, rubbery sausage but it had flattened out into sheets of slugcock.. Though still wrapped tightly around Morty's flagpole it was now covered in something that looked like one of those poofy, frily skirts, the sheets of flesh rippling and dancing as Marlin Monroe's dress on top of an ari vent.

Eventually layer after layer of peensheet would wrap itself entirely around the cock and the 'dress' went from poofy to tight and Morty's meat rapier seemed even larger than it's already inflated state made it look and the flexipeen covering it also gave it a concom wearing appearance.

The Slug's layers had barely settled down or a rippling pulse could be seen going through the phallic shape.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho." Morty responded to the rhytmic stimulation. His sausage being essentially mlilked by the slug's motions.

"Eeeeh-hee-hee-hee." Morty's pitch went ever higher as the milking upped in intensity and frequency, slowly but surely turning the hybrid cock into a squirming mess.

"No, no, no, no." Morty complained pointlessly as his potent porridge pooled poignatnly in his pole. "P-p-please. Stop. Help. Noo-o-o-o-o." He whined. All his willpower was employed to avoid getting annoyed. Byt the slug expertly toyed and was overjoyed when Morty's balls were devoid.

Summer observed as the rippling mess culminated into a couple of powerful waves massaging her little brother's little Morty and powerful splurts of jizz coloured the tip a milky white. Not even the gightly wound slug's cockbrace could prevent the powerful bursts from leaking some manmilk from between its folds, though it seemed the matjorty was retained and she could see it slowly seeping through the Sluguloid's cumdrainer, all the way back into the side of its head. The first creamy load had barely started draining when the peristaltic movements started up again.

"Oh G-god. Why!?" He shrieked as the slug's intentions became clear. He clasped his head in despair but soon began flailing them towards his imprissoned pecker, but he lacked the strenght to reach and probably only achieved in giving the slug's dickclasp a nice refreshing fanning.

"What m-more do y-you want!?" He pointlessly asked the creature. "What more c-can I do!?

.

What can I d-do to make you leave me?

[Redacted lyrics]?

.

Summer wasn't sure what was coming over Morty. Supposedly complete and utter despair was mixing with unrelenting sexual gratification. Though, there was a certain rhytm to his pathetic whining, a cadence that seemed to follow the pattern of the slug's pulses. Or perhaps the slug followed his musical rhythm? She watched the symbiotocock and softly verbalized the writhing; "Doot-do doot-do doot-do doot-do doot-do-do doot-do-do-do."

.

[Redacted lyrics]

.

Morty's body trempled and his hips rocked involunatarily as mror of his semen readied itself for a brave new slugworld. Was he even still trying to hold on? Or was he just enjoying the tight embrace of the creature's prick? Afterall, what experience has he had that could possibly compare? What experience could ever compare!?

And while there was no attraction, no connection with another being to make his mind run in overdrive or his heart skip a beat faster. None of it mattered when his amped up jackerhammer was biologically altered to send paralyzing pleasure at the slightest touch, nevermind when it became enveloped in a massaging vice that knew exactly what buttons to puch. A peeniata the slug could pummel for creamy candy. A tube of delicious, reproductive toothpaste to squeeze dry and stick in its bursa copulatrix(2) for later use.

.

"What c-c-can I do to make you leave me?

[Redacted lyrics]

.

[Redacted lyrics]

.

[Redacted lyrics]

I'm just going to let it flow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Author's note: I'm not entirely sure what one would call it, no one is that cunning a linguist!
> 
> Editor's note: that'd be a proboscis, you ninny. /Mitzi
> 
> Author's note: you're missing the point, Mittens! Also; noted.
> 
> (2) Editor's note: actually the spermathecae, but I understand how it might have confused you. /Mitzi


	6. Chatper Six: All aboard the Beth eggspress

Beth quivered and moaned. These bees were incredible, she hadn't been this hot and sweaty since she drunkenly made out with that hunky visiting horse doctor from Sweden. Even jsut the thought Dr. Fjördkück's(3) square jaw made her pee a little. But these critters were just exceptional workers; dedicated, not afraid to get dirty and thurough. Oh, so very thurough!

Her mind went blank for a moment as she was tired, hot and horny and had been for so long now, she simpl hadn't the focus anymore. And with her mind and focus, so too went her body and the insect foraging deep within her fortress of fornication extracted its proboscis with haste.

"Ooooh." Beth reacted to the sudden movement and was reminded of her place in the here an dnow. She felt the release of a tension that had been slowly resing flowing from her body. Oh, the sweet release! Finally, after all this time. Finally... She was peeing?

"Ah!" She yelped as it hit her and she stared down a thte golden ray splashing off the bee's faceted eye. But it did not end its quest from within her dark and dank dick dungeon to retreat, but rather switch it's focus on her urinary tract. The drone had no issue latching on to the source of the leak Beth had sprung, tit seemed glad for it, as far as she could tell. Beth quivered and purred as the heiry protrusion tickled her excited clitorus and the surrounding glissening pink flesh.

"Ho-oh-oh." She sputtered while the bee put a mouth to her peehole and opened up. Not a drip escaped it, not a spalsh felt on her legs. And even though she absolutely didn't have to, she took her right hand and put it on the beasts head to keep it in place until her spring had run dry. She even put some extra force on her bladder, just to really add to the pressure. But she had only so much to give and as several moments passed her pee started to come ot a shuddering halt. What remained came out sputtering, but the critter was not content to wait it out and began to emplay its mouth to suck on her golden well.

"Eeeh!" Beth cried and instinctively pushed the bee's head closer. With its help her bladder was emptied completely within just a few moments, though the creature sucked for a few more and so too did her hips gyrate in response. Sadly the beast understood all of the salty nextar had ran out and it ceised its sucking. In tern Beth's grip on its smooth head loosened and it could distance itself from her crotch from the first time in a long time.

The poor thing was probably exhasuted, and possibly drunk on her variety of hot juices. Or perhaps that was just the effect their excretions had on her? Well, she'd gladly suck on the probuscos that had faithfully been oozing in her mouth, for as long as it lasted. But it seemed this was exactly the time for them to leave her. The insent between her legs crawled away while her nipples were abandoned one by one as well. She knew it was only a matter of time before her tongue would lose its playpal as well and thus she did her best to keep it. She reached for the beasts's mandibles and held on to them while her tongue wriggled and her mouth sucked. She made loud sopping noizes through her efforts, but in the end the proboscis could simply retract on its own and despite her efforts quickly returned into its skull in full. She still held the bee by its mandibles, but the moment it employed its wings she knew it was pointless and simply let them slip through her fingers.

Beth wobbled, now completely standing on her own strenght and she found it to be a real challenge. She swayed left and right, back and forth. She had no choice but to allower her knees to buckle and she set in motion a controlled plumet towards cool floor. Her knees connecting first and her hands soon following. She planted them stright into a puddle of her own lukewarm juices.

"Ugh." She groaned as she looked at the mess and took a hand to brush her hair out of her face. This also allowed her a better view of the room. It seemed like all the insects gathered around her at a respectable distance and had been watching as their brethren serviced her. Now another would come and offer itself.

A loud buzzing filled the room and as she looked up she saw a particularly large bee float swooping in from the back of the room, flying overhead and landing right behind her. She gasped as she felt it climb onto her back and pushing her on all fours with its weight. This one sure didn't waste any time. Beth could probably guess what the bee had in mind with her, imagining its stinger growing and getting in position before her lubricated nethers. She licked her lips and drew in big deep breaths in preperation. The alien crowd, too, closed in. She looked up over her shoulder and saw her partner towering over her with a fierce authority and as she looked towards her shapely derriere she noted a growing shaft. As it grew it scraped across her lower abdomen, slowly extending towards her belly button and perhaps beyond. Her breathing quickened and her knees and arms trembled.

"Wait." Beth muttered under her breath. "Wait!" She spoke up, though the insects of course did not understand her. She looked back over her shoulder and faced the large beast. "Wait." She said again. It's head jerked as if wondering what the silly earthwoman could possibly be on about.

"Not like this." She said and began to crawl free from under the beast's form only turn herself around and lay on her back. She propper herself on her elbows and looked at her gratious egg donator, "I want to have a good look." She said with a deep and sensual voice.

She motioned the creature to come hither with a wiggling finger as she slowly parted her knees and rolled out the carpet to her cawk craving carnal canal. The creature observed for a moment but soon seemed to understand what Beth desired and slowly but surely crept towards her. The oversized bee's feet clattered softly as he stepped over limbs to position itself over its humanoid breeding ground.

"Bring it, baby." Beth egged the alien on. "Show me what you've got, bugboy."

Her breathing was shallow and her brow sweaty. She gasped for air as the fully transformed stinger rubbed along her leg and came ever nearer to her beckoning batter basket. The large injector bounched off her thighs and her crotch. The large and unweildy instrument of insect intercourse was having trouble finding its way inside her puffy puss. Even when Beth tried to help it find a way inside by angling her hips and pushing against the stinger it kept getting deflected. Even her attempt at guiding it with a hand was proving fruitless.

"Use more force, bee!" Damon suggested. "Let go, Beth."

Rick cringed at the suggestion and what it the insect might do to his daughter, muttering; "The fo*burp* is strong with this one..."

"Beth, trust me." Damon said.

Beth gulped and let go of the oviposterior allowing the beast to take a step back, line itself up and go in for a signal stroke. It lifted up its abdominal section, hoisting its ladyskewer up high and allowed for a dramatic pause before plunging forward. The stinger collided with her labia and while they parted somewhat further, the lunge lacked the finesse required to slip it beyond them nd it ended up bouncing off Beth's pubis all the same and ended up skidding across her stomach.

"Ah, fuck. That hurt." Beth cursed. Why did she even consider Damon's advice!? If she wasn't so horny and desperate for this lumbering log to get lodged deep inside her she might have thought it through and rejected the idiotoc idea.

"Oopsies." Damon said loudly as some manner of apology.

Beth muttered something obscene death threat under her breath as the insect slowly reversed. But Beth didn't want him going for another dive, she just wanted the ovipositor inside her already, damnit! She grabbed it with both hands as it was about to slide off her belly and brought it to her vulva. She wiggled her hips to get it comfortably between her labia and then began to slowly wiggle it inside of her. The bee did its best to support her efforts, providing a small amount of force to help its member into her love lounge, but let Beth dictate the pace and direction. And while progress might have been slow her folds dit stretch appropriately with a little effort.

"Aaaah." Beth allowed a moan to escape her lips once the tip had reached her insides and her body was no longer attempting, or at least in a position, to oust the bee. The beast could now dig in deeper on its own again, allowing Beth a moment to catch her breath. It grinded slowly, every slow stab slipping in just a little deeper.

The sensation was uncanny. The size might have been uncomfortable and took some acclimation, but it was stimulating every bit of her folds so completely with its steady pace, her body become not only welcoming but begging for it deeper and deeper. Harder and harder. As if she had not already oozed enough already she could feel a steady stream of her hoo-hoo soda trickling down her buttcrack.

The alien insect in turn noticed that its host was becoming more comfortable and it accomodated its pace and depth, it even added in a little gyration, which really got Beth panting and moaning. Then it decided to slowly back off and pistoned its hard hollow shaft into shallower territory.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Ah." Beth responded to the motion with her moans sounding more like begging with each shallower thrust. Drilling deeper is a must! Drilling harder was just! Oh, how she fussed! Have a little trust...

The beast had no intention of leaving her void unfilled. This wasn't its first egg laying rodeo. The moment it sensed Beth was fearful of it leaving and ready to try and physically prevent it from backing out it started a singular forward motion, diving into her like an unstobbaple force through delicious jell-o.

"Oooooh." The beast was treated to a long moan escaping Beth's lips. Its pitch even indicated where her physical limit was, and the giant critter reversed at this point. Now he set intoa rhythm of long, deep incursions with an ever increasing frequency.

Now it was time fro it prime its offwordly offspring – officially offering it to this awfully honry madam, of course. As such a buldge formed where its beehind become oviduct and slowly slightered towards Beth's girl grotto. But the moment the first had properly entered the stinger another hump formed at the root and was pushed outwardly. And then another, and another and many more lay in wait.

A handfull of the little suckers had left the station when Beth first caught sight of them. Seeing this fertile train chugging along towards the end of the line that was her grand central vagina her heart skipped a beat and she quivered.

So big. So many...

She swallowed hard and bit down strongly into her bottom lip. This was it. This is what all of this had been builiding up to. The great climax, in as many ways as she could imagine and perhaps more. Her head spun, she could not conceive what awaited her, though she might conceive little baby bees once all was said and done. All the muscles in her boody tensed up as she tried to fortify herself though also managed to grip even tighter around the hollow tube thrusting deep inside her.

The anticipation and the intense physical stimulation brought her to the edge and her moans quickened and heightened. An insect egg had come into reach and seemed to be knocking at her labia with each fluid pistony motion. Its advance as slowed by the bottleneck, but like a thick batteringram against a hot aand slippery fleshdoor it would not stop its assault on her clitadel until it was breached. The thumping increaded in strenght as did the sound of mushy splashing as juices were flung in all directions with each impact.

The beast noted its efforts were not being rewarded by completed procreation and began to shift gears again, lenthening its strokes and power behind them to get past the final hurdle. Beth knew it was only a matter of time before the buldge slipped into her and filled her with the first of many beelarva to be. Oh, the bliss!

But there was a shadowy side to the orgasmic valhalla that was now within her reach. Could she really go back to Jerry after this and look him into his eyes and declare she was his alone. Oh, the agony! Oh, the shame!

"Let them inside you." A little voice within her said. She was getting coflicted with herself. "Birth those bee babies. You deserve this orgasm. You've worked hard and long. Cum, Beth. Cum!"

Should she listen and give into these temptations? She only needed to lay there and receive untold pleasure. Pleasure she had earned. Pleasure she deserved. But didn't that little voice she was hearing sound a little too much likde Daamon? And she really, really didn't want to listen to anything he had to say ever again. That guy was a complete shit(4). Fuck this! She was better than that.

As the opipostior pulled back and was about to make another plunge into her scalding cauldron of copulation she forcefully flicked her hips back and ejected the bee's giant needle with a loud 'schlop'. The otherwordly bees chirped with surprise while the large one that had been tirelessly churning her ladybutter made noises of a lightly different order and could not control the flow of the eggs present within its loaded babybarrel. The first two of the flurry of projectiles sailed right over Beths' head into the alien crowd but those that followed blew out with a little less force and bounced off her tits, th enext off her belly and the final ones ended up rolling along the floor until they bumped into Beth's thighs and still gaping lady lips.

In aonther part of the room there was also an explosive reaction as the climax had both Damon and Rick explode a load from their chode. The former's vulcanic outburst coating pretty much everything around him in his thick pubic porridge. While Rick whimpered and creamed his undies thoroughly.

Once the dust, or rather fluids, settled in the room and everyone had a moment to catch their breath Rick and Beth looked at each other and quickly decided;

"Never mention this." They said in unison

"To anyone." Rick added.

"Ever." Beth concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (3)Editor's note: fjords are mostly Norwegian. You could call him Dr. Ikeakück. /Mitzi
> 
> (4)Editor's note: I think you mean 'dick' XD. /Mitzi
> 
> Author's note: how did I not see that? And since when are you funny, Mittens!?
> 
> Editor's note: the real question is; why are you still not funny? /Mitzi
> 
> Author's note: ... *Cries*


	7. Chapr Seven: Apophalleosis

Summer saw her baby brother going from fearfully defiant to obidiently eager over the course of a handfull of Morty's massive ejeaculations. How the poor singing fit in to all of it she really did not understand, but this was also probably why her brother did not have a girlfriend and obviously never would. He was was damaged goods now, rotten to the corr by an insatinable prehensile slug plunger. Though if his pipea would no doubt be squeeky clean after this encounter. She figered that was probably a plus.

Morty was still gurgling out some semblance of words that still sounded like they wree at one point lyrics. Since even his greatly enhanced phyusical limitations were being rached, the sluguloid had begun to use its minor tentacles to lovingly juggle his balls and tease all possible seedlets to cannon themselves out of Morty's cum culverin.

The creature's kneeding eventually let up it had reached the point where its efforts were simply no longer yielding ample returns. The law of diminishing returns were universal and even space slugs would be familiar with it in some shape of form.

"Damn you, economics." The beast no doubt thought to itself, though this also meant it was time for the next phase of freaky deaky fornication. As the final batch of schlong tears drained into the beast's head an odd calm came over the room. And while Summer sighed with relief and Morty was allowed a breather this was merely the eye of the hurricame. Like a high quality industrial vacuum cleaner the gastropod switched from suck to blow.

Summer noted the creature's tentapeen filling up with a light, cloudy liquid and soon remembered that the creatures would usually exchange seed in the truest spirit of reciprocity. And thus it 2umped its sperm for Morty to receive and cherish like it had done previously. Shipment after seedy shipment squirted onto Morty's cock, but naturally it could not oblige and the loads seeped out of the slug's cockhug almost exlusivley.

The new pressure of goop pumping and slimy stimulation to Morty's still erect colossus triggered another bout of understanable quasi-singing at an audible level.

.

"[Redacted lyrics]

.

[Redacted lirics]

Let me long for your jizz

[Redacted lyrics]"

.

Honestly, that was just downright slutty as far as Summer was concerned. And she knew many a sluts personally. As the slug continued pumping as much seed onto Morty as she had sucked out of him as if suffering from some kind of equality OCD, the beast too began to struggle porducing quantities of cum. It's body began to quiver and heave as ever deminishing globs coursed it's sex appendage.

Summer did not exactly keep track of the cum buckets exchanged, though if the amount that had squirted onto Morty's mega member was anything to go by it sure was a lot. Most of that now also caked almost the entirety of his body in a thick layer of reproductive icing. But at least she now knew that the ordeal for her brother was at an end, since she had trouble looking at her brother's near drowning in slug spunk and instead fixed her gaze onto the information panel besides her for most of it.

Now the slug would release the boy's swollen pickle. His manhood would then finally be allowed to recede as well and the two would part ways. One to go lay several clutches of numberless eggs and another living out life deathly afraid of gastropods until his dying breath. Then again, in his sex crazed insanity he did seem to really start enjoying it. Perhaps he'd live out his life catching slugs and letting them crawl all over his wang instead? Summer shook off the deviant thought, the image of a slugs covering a slick schlong was not one she wanted to longer on after everything she just witnessed. It'd be too much to imagine her brother attracting the little pests in their garden with some fresh leaves. Coaxing them towards his towering pink peak, glissening in the sunlight and crawling with wildly exctreting slugs. Until finally he'd fire a semeny salvo all over himself and the poor little critters pleasuring him.

"Bad Summer's brain! Bad!" She shouted at herself, physically trying to punch the thought out of her. It did not work, though the pain inflicted upon herself provided somewhat of a distraction.

Once she recomposted herself she noticed the pair of interspecies lovers were still intertwined as tightly as before, despite the slug wriggling and squirming in an attempt to free herself. These attempts continued to sexually pleasure and torture her little brother who oozed little amounts of cum because of it, despite all that had happened prior. Or perhaps this was some of the slug's cum that had managed to find its way down the boy's urethra and was now massaged back out again.

No matter the minutia of her the liquids her brother's penis continued to spew forth, their entanglement was the real issue here. Summer had also learned that in lieu of seperating their cojoined cocks the sluguloids had only one recourse; apophallaion!

Oh, the folly of the beast! In her greed for Morty's groingoop she wrapped herself too sightly and in such a hasty fashion that now it was anchored to the babbling boy with her trouser toy. But the solution was a simple as it was unseemly and once she was done trying to untangle herself without irreperable damage she'd just have to munch her way through her lover's log instead.

Perhaps the slug would find a way to retrieve its seedsnake as it recovered from such an intense round of ejcaulations, but could Summer really risk sitting there and pray her brother would not leave this room mutilated? She'd have to try and get Morty to regain enough awareness to have him gobble through the slug's tentacle and save himself.

She carefully approached her sibling, trying not to get her clothes stained with alien seed and gently slapped his cheek.

"Hey! Hey, Morty!" She spoke to him, "Get it together, twerp!"

But the boy simply had checked out and had not the will to return. She'd blame him, but it was a fair defense mechanims that might just preserve some of his sanity. But it was unlikely to save his junk from the gastropod's jaws.

"You can't do this to me, Morty." She told him, "You can't expect me to save you."

Then again, had she been more forthcoming with assistance before Morty got grabbed and helped him evade the ravanous alien this wouldn't have been a problem to begin with. Maybe his brain was turned to mush and he'd never get to properly blame her or maybe he'd never let her live it down...

She'd have to get her hands dirty. And her clothes... And her mouth...

Summer reluctantly stepped through the puddles of spunk and positionjed herself between Morty's penis and the slug's head, staring at where the cocks met. She sighed and resigned herself to her fate. She put her hands on the seedhose and petted it reassuringly.

"Don't worry, girl." She told the slug, "I'll do right by you."

Besides, the slug would at least still have a backup vagine, it wouldn't be the end of her sexual existance. Morty would not be so lucky and so she brought her face close to the slug's squishy meat. It smelled like those tissues in Morty's bedroom trashcan and a lick revealed that it tasted salty sweet. That didn't seem so bad and thus she decided to dig in. And while the flesh was chewy her teeth dug deep into the juicy meat and she severed a mouthful. The wound squirted out thick juices filling the cavaty and splashing all over Summer's face.

The slug barely responded to its cock's consumption though its eyestalks now hovered in front of the partaker of her flesh and stared unblinkingly into Summer's eyes. The girl had a tough time chewing down the meat as it seemed to turn into a thick and sticky paste inside of her mouth. Before her very eyes the juices filling the wound seemed to be regenerating the wound, probably the same reason the flesh was hard to really chew down.

"Clever girl." Sumemr thought, perhaps the beast's stare was more of a taunt than anything else.

"Think you can just come here and eat me, toots?" She might be trying to tell her with those unblinking eyes. "I got dong for days, darlin'."

Summer sped up her chewing and just went ahead and gulped down large lumps of flesh once they were manageble. She narrowed her eyes and gave the slug the bitch-it-is-on-stair. And then quickly dug into the regrowing dick once more. This time she used her hands to keep the oozing goop from gathering and hardening by wiping it from the wound.

The creature's eyestalkes disapprovingly wiggled. "Hey, no cheating!"

"Should have grown some hands of your own, girlfriend." Summer's gaze responded.

"Can't! I'm a slug!" She probably retorted, but can tell?

And so, after many a bite, the slugulon's unending prick was severed and the gastropod slithered away in defeat. She left Summer, covered in slug juice, cum and chunks of alien pecker with her stomach filled to the brim. Her victory cry was a burp that would have made her grandfather proud. Then she made herself throw up, she didn't want all that dick going straight to her hips after all.

.

Later...

Damon was quickly left behind in the 'Sexpalace of Perpetual Perversion and Pleasure' that employed him (for some reason) and the four Earthlings spent there ride back in silence. Morty spent most of it passed out and otherwise out of it. Beth sat in the back next to her son making sure he was alright. And though Summer briefly explained what had happened to Morty she was as reluctant to talk about the details as Rick and her mother were about their encounter.

Back at the Smith residence Beth rushed inside first to find Jerry.

"Jerry!?" She called out to him.

"Beth?" She could hear him from the living room.

"Oh, Jerry!" She said to him as she walked in to find him on the couch turned around and looking over the back.

"Beth! You're back!" Jerry said as he jumped up and rounded the couch.

Beth was on her way to embrace her husband but stopped approaching as it became apparent he had been sitting huddled in front of the TV in his underwear, under a blanket while scooping icecream out of the bucket.

"I was so worried." Jerry said as he awkwardly held his giant bucket of ice cream and wiped at the smudges of ice cream that had dripped onto his tanktop. Though some of the wet spots were probably from him crying. "All of you have been gone for so long."

"I needed some time away to... think..." Beth said, "I think I should have... thought... longer."

"Well, you're back, that's what counts." He said, "That makes me happy. Can I make you huhuhappy?" Jerry smirked and approached her as confidently as one could looking the way he did.

Beth whinced at the offer and backed off slowly, "You know, I think I left... The horse... On... at the clinic. Yeah." She began, "I should go ride them – I mean, check on them. Make sure they're getting off – uh, getting on well. You know, recovering and all that. Doctor stuff! Ok, gotta go!"

"Alright, honey..." Jerry said and watched Beth rush out the door. "So dedicated..." He said to himself.

It was then that Rick and Summer came in supporting Morty along.

"What happened to Morty!?" Jerry freaked out.

"Nothing, Jerry." Rick told him.

"He's just exhausted... And pantsless... That's all, dad." Summer added.

"Uh.. I'm n-not wearing p-p-pants?" Morty said while still being quite out of it.

"Let's get you to bed, son!" Jerry rushed in to help them out and take him to his room.

"Where did Beth go?" Rick wanted to know.

"Oh, she needed to go check up on the horses at the clinic. She's such an angel!" He said.

The other three exchanged knowing looks...

After Jerry took charge over Morty Summer approached Rick.

"Say, grandpa Rick." She said and showed him the slugulon's love dart, "You wouldn't happen to have a way to make more of the stuff that was in this thing, do you?"

"Nothing I can't do, Summer." He told her, "What's it for?"

"Let's just say Morty owes me one..."

.

~Le Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy these writings? Kindly let me know how it made you feel. I would be indbeted to you greatly if you did me that kindness. Did you enjoy the alliteration? Does it tikkel you as it tikkels me? Some even mistake me for a literary justicial amphibian(5) and call me the Allitegator. Let me take away any doubts!
> 
> Don't be a rude dude, start a feud to boot and alude to dispute. You'd shoot in your foot as I would prosecute in pursuit and refute this soot in a crude mood playing a lute in the nude (lewd!) to conclude.
> 
> Baron out. *Drops keyboard*
> 
> .
> 
> (5)Editor's note: alligators are reptiles and I won't stand by this lie #BatrachologyRepresent. Anyway, this was dumb. It especially needed more Jerry. /Mitzi
> 
> Author's note: the less Jerry is written, the more is left for your ample imagination! Regardless, I thank you for your assistance, Mittens!


End file.
